


Scars▐Prinxiety AU▌

by PassThe_Mayo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Gay, M/M, Sex, Some Fluff, Underage shit, Weed, lotta dark stuff, pre-deceit, some wholesome prinxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Four unlikely kids are put in a group together for Literature class but none of them want to participate so they all decide to ignore it and argue like the little bitches they are.I'm not sorry. I know nobody asked for this. I know nobody wanted this but you're gonna get it and you're gonna like it.
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. How Confused You Must Be

Four students in the most unlikely of situations and yet they can't find it in themselves to split up afterwards. The popular jock, the biggest nerd, the most adorable cheerleader and the lonely outcast all doing a group project together in the one class they happen to share. It's like the world couldn't be more against them, it felt. I should probably tell you what's going on, but I kind of don't want to in favor of just letting you figure it out. I'm kidding, take a joke loser. I guess I should start by telling you who everyone is? Yeah, telling you who everyone is would probably help.

Roman Pierre is the star quarterback and is in his last year of high school before he goes off to a fancy school with his football scholarship. He has never once dated anybody but he is the biggest flirt out of the whole school and nobody really minds it, it seems. Who would care, anyways? It's just a normal seventeen year old boy being what he's supposed to be. 

Logan Foster is the smartest kid in the whole school. He is a little younger than the rest of the kids in his grade, having skipped eighth grade but he was still important. He mostly tutored failing jocks and the kids with the inability to pay attention in class, easily molding his lessons to the needs of each student to try and achieve the best help possible for them. Of course, the payload was what had helped him mold the lessons in the first place. He's getting rich off of just small tutoring sessions. He had also never dated but he preferred the silence over some girl's drama, honestly. He was pretty sure he wasn't attracted to girls, either.

Patton Romero is the captain of the cheer squad. He's the only male cheerleader and the only openly gay student. It seemed sort of like a Love, Simon remake really. He has a secret pen pal which is why he's single and his last relationship ended in lies being revealed and a whole lot of drama. He kind of just wants to avoid drama in his final school year. It was probably going to be harder than he thought.

Virgil Nyx is the strangest kid ever. His pale skin and violet eyes make him stand out so much, so the layers of black he wears only help with this issue more. If his looks aren't strange enough maybe his last name will hint at something odd. He constantly on edge that someone will try and attack him or steal his stuff. Paranoia is a literal pain in the ass when topped with depression, anxiety and just a touch of PTSD. Seriously, though, if everyone would stop spreading rumors about him being a school shooter, then life could just be a tiny bit more manageable.

And one small class assignment. Just choose a Greek god or goddess and make a big fucking presentation for them about everything including them. School just has to be the pain in the ass we don't need.


	2. Nobody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody knows the truth, only what they see and only what I show them

Roman’s POV:

There he is, the single most beautiful person on this planet. Virgil Ethiopia Nyx. Sure, he’s a bit weird and maybe a little dark for my taste but he’s simply gorgeous. He likes to dye his hair purple which really brings out his already vibrant violet eyes. His chipped black nail polish always looks like it had been neatly painted on, as if he had another person do it for him. But I know he paints his nails himself because I’ve seen him do it during lunch. The only problem with Virgil is that he hates all jocks for whatever reason. I can hardly get close to him without him snarling and for some reason my reaction is to be rude back. I just want to cuddle him, I don’t want to fight him! 

“Roman, have you been paying attention?” I looked up, Mr. Santos staring me down from his spot in front of the class. 

“Uhh..yeah. Sorry, just zoned out a little,” I replied, feeling everyone looking at me. Everyone, including Virgil. Mr. Santos just nodded and went back to what he was saying. Something about Greek religion and a project of sorts. 

“As I was saying, you will all be put into randomized groups of four. You are to choose a Greek god or goddess and create blah blah blah..” I tuned him out, not entirely caring. I looked at the clock. Only ten more minutes of this and then we can go home! Why can’t it be one minute, that’d be much better. 

Virgil’s POV:

I fucking hate this class, why couldn’t I have taken it online? Why couldn’t I have taken online school like the other fucked up kids? 

“The first group is Tasha McClain, Frankie Murr, Jacob Natash and Nick Hennessy,” Mr. Santos said, breaking me from my thoughts. “Group two is Logan Foster, Patton Romero, Roman Pierre and Virgil Nyx.” And this class just got ten times worse. Of course I get put in a group with the school flirt. The star quarterback and huge theater nerd. The fucking Prince of Petridge High.  _ Everyone gets it, you hate him. Don’t worry, he probably hates you too, like all jocks do.  _ I can’t wait for the day I die and don’t have to hear this stupid voice anymore. That would be the greatest thing in the world.

“So, which god or goddess are we choosing?” Roman asked, pulling me out of my miserable mind. I looked up and noticed Logan and Patton were also grouped by my desk. 

“Well, the way I see it and based on each of our individual personalities we have four choices. Dionysus, Priapus, Circe and Nyx. However, if we persuade the teacher enough then we could do all four,” Logan stated, glancing at the clock. Three minutes of class left. 

“How about we meet up at my house to talk about it?” Roman suggested. I ignored him and the rest of the group, actually. I didn’t want to do this stupid project so I won’t.    
“Uh..Roman I have practice. And Logan tutors after school. It’s probably better if we do it on the weekend..” Patton’s soft voice broke the short and awkward silence. The bell rang before anyone could make another comment and I bolted. I had to get home quickly or else I’ll get yelled at again. Or worse. I shuddered as I ran but quickly shook it off. No time to be scared right now, just gotta get home.


	3. An OceanTthat's Left You So Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is that I see

Virgil's POV:

I don't want to go home. I really hate my house but there isn't anything I can do about it, not really. They're all incredible liars and can hide anything incriminating so easily. Ever since I was a child I knew there was something wrong with the bruises I had and the way I feared anyone just trying to raise their hand or give me a high five. And when CPS had tried to intervene my parents hid everything, blamed the bruises on rough play and dismissed the obvious fear of physical abuse as me being a scaredy cat. And in middle school the actual claims of abuse were just the delusions of a mentally ill teenager off his meds. Even now in high school I am just the schizophrenic kid who claims his sweet parents abuse him. Nobody believes me anymore, even with proof so I've given up. Even when my father uses me when my mother is unsatisfactory I just ignore it and pretend I'm fine, hoping they will stop. I know it won't stop. 

I arrived home two minutes early, thankfully. I knew they would still yell at me for something, however. They always did. Today it was only mother and her boyfriend whom I feel sorry for. Danny is actually very sweet and doesn't treat me the way father and mother do. In fact he's only with mother because he believes he can change her. I don't have the heart to tell him he can't. Mother has always been a wench and has always hated children. I was a mistake, of course. She regrets keeping me. 

I quietly make my way to my room and change into something more comfortable. Sweatpants and a hoodie with black fuzzy socks. My clothes were the one thing mother and father didn't take away control of. They wanted to hide the abuse and they knew I would so they never bothered worrying about my outfits. 

"You could always run away if you wanted." I jumped and spun around to see Danny standing there, a soft and sad smile on his face. Poor, naive Danny.

"We both know very well I can't. They'll just make up a story and the cops will believe them over me. They have since I was old enough to know my abc's," I said, sitting on my bed. Danny looked into the hallway before getting closer to me and lowering his voice to a whisper. 

"They'll believe an outsider who's been inside watching it happen. Trust me, it's how I got out of my house too." My eyes widened. Nobody had ever tried to go against mother and father, not even my past friends. I had been stuck in this situation for nearly 18 years and I finally had an escape. I could get out of here. I could be free. But would it work? Is Danny even someone I could trust in this situation? 

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to because either way I'm getting you out of here. I can promise you that." I nodded and watched him go back to the living room with mother. Could he really free me?


	4. The Marks Of The World

Patton's POV:

On my drive home I hummed along to the newest pop song. I had a group of probably amazing new friends and today I was getting a surprise from my mom and everything is fantastic! And my pen pal said they go to my school which is freaking amazing as well! It means I could actually have a chance at something good for once. While I was driving I noticed Virgil walking along the sidewalk, his hood up and carrying a backpack. I assumed he had already gone home so I was confused as to why he was walking right now. I turned my music down and rolled down the window to call out to him, slowing down the car as well. “Virgil!” I called out earning a startled look and then a visual wave of relief. He came over to my now stopped car and gave a small smile. “What are you doing out? I thought you went home already. You made a mad dash once the bell rang.” He shrugged and looked to the side before looking back at me.    
“I’m kind of running away from home, no big deal,” he said softly, suddenly starting to fidget. I unlocked the car doors and gave him a warm smile. 

“Come on, I’ll give you a place to stay,” I offered. He hesitated for a moment. 

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on your family or anything like that. I can always find somewhere to hide away-”

“Virge, it’s fine. It’s just me and my mom and I think we could use the company. Plus we can work on the project together. I really don’t mind.” He hesitated again before climbing into the seat next to me and putting his bag in the back. “Seatbelt,” I gently reminded, watching him clip it around himself and sigh.

“I can’t thank you enough, Pat. This means a lot to me.” I smiled and then we were off.

-♥ -

When we made it to my house Virgil was hesitant to leave the car. I assumed he had never been to somebody else’s house before which was probably where the hesitance was coming from.

“It’s okay, my mom loves almost everyone that comes in. If she doesn’t like you then she probably feels that you have bad intentions for me. Don’t worry.” That soothed him enough to at least leave the car with me. He grabbed his bag from the back and we went up to my door. I unlocked it and walked in first, cheerfully calling out that I was home. My mom appeared from the kitchen with a smile moments later. 

“Patton! And who’s this lovely fellow?” she asked, noticing Virgil immediately.

“This is Virgil. He needs a place to stay and I felt he would be safest with us.” My mom nodded and beckoned Virgil to her. He shyly went over and was very surprised by her hug.

“You’re family now, kid! Get used to it!” she cheerfully exclaimed. She let go of him and sauntered back to the kitchen humming Mr. Blue Sky to herself softly. I pulled Virgil up to the spare room we had for guests and let him get settled.

“She’s...quite a hugger,” he said softly, seemingly in shock. I wonder how bad his family life is. His mom must not hug him enough for him to be so in shock like this. 

“Yeah, she really is. I got my bear hugging genes from her. Now, dinner will be ready soon so just settle in for now and I’ll be in my room right next to you if you need me. I painted it with clouds and puppies so you’ll know it’s mine.” He nodded and I went back down to the kitchen to talk to my mom real quick. When I got down there she was making chicken alfredo and humming a different tune happily.

“He seems sad, baby. What happened?” she asked, noticing my presence without even looking. I sighed and grabbed some water from the fridge.

“I just saw him on the sidewalk, walking to who knows where. Whatever happened it must’ve been going on for quite a while. I’m gonna be in my room doing homework for a bit, just call if you need me.” She nodded and left me to run up to my room for homework.

-♥ -

After dinner I took a shower and then showed Virgil how the shower worked and told him the very few rules that we have before heading to bed with my new puppy, which was my surprise. I named her Maddie and she’s a cute golden lab. Today hasn’t been too bad and tomorrow will be even better because I’ll get to spend the day with Virgil.


End file.
